Never Ending Darkness
by anna-marie-diamondheart-900
Summary: Other supernatural beings reside in Forks and they are destined to change the lives of the wolves. Find out if a certain werewolf can accept his imprint or send her running away in tears. please read it is good:
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Ending Darkness**_

My name is Elizabeth Midnight Katherine Silver-stone, weird I know and it is one of the reasons I don't use my real name anymore, one it is weird like I mentioned and two, many want me dead. So I go by Anne Cupid, pronounce just 'an', I know still stupid name but what can I say I value my life. So about me having many after my head, well I'm a witch, a deadly witch, many don't seem to like that. Any way I'll just start with some history.

The world we live on Earth, is lived on by many, most of the population is humans, weak, stupid, greedy, power hungry humans, a terrible species I must add. Then second most are the animals that suffer under the humans and then the cold hearted blood suckers that humans do not know exist, the Vampires, there is a head group of vampires in England called the Volturi , extremely powerful, they are the head of the hierarchy, they want my head. Then comes the shift shapers [probably a few thousands in the world] and then me, my species the witches, very, extremely rare but powerful.

It all started when the vampires wanted power and therefor got rid of most the witches and shape shifters and they succeeded only because some witches betrayed their own kind, those witches were the 'Pillar' family a coven of eight, who still stand side by side the vampires and the opposing team the shape shifters and witches the head witches of the opposing team were the 'Silver-stone' my ancestors a coven of 5, sadly we lost and went into hiding. Now the Pillars and Volturi are at the top of the world but are still out to end the Silver-stones.

Thing to know:- VAMPIRES=cold, do not like the sun or any light[it is said to make them blind and their skin to heat up and burn], superfast, super strong and have powers [one specialty]they can only be killed by taking their heads off and setting them a fire or put in the sun to roast. They are basically dead, like beautiful zombies [their skin is smooth and eyes are never brown or blue].

SHAPE SHIFTERS= humans that turn into huge wolves, can kill vampires because of their sharp teeth that can pierce through their steel skin and live in packs with a leader called a chief and they are said to find a soul mate that they are devoted to at all times, someone who they care about a lot and cannot live without. If a shape-shifter stops shifting after their first shift they continue to grow old and die but if not they can live forever, but they usually stop shifting because of their love for a human after they imprint, they have hot skin, can be big and muscular and usually have a tribal tattoo, they also communicate with each other in wolf form through their minds.

WITCHES= we can do spells, make potions, heal, shape shift into an animal, control the elements from 1 to all 4 but most control 2 and some can use telepathy [ability to move objects and destroy them with the mind] and telekinesis [communication with the mind/mind links, searching through ones thoughts, emotions, memories and or knowledge] but that ability is only passed down by blood.

I am a witch that came from a family of shape shifters therefor I can turn into a wolf and I can turn into any kind of cat, I can control all 5 elements, I'm a potions master and perfect at healing, I know all my family spells and have created my own spells as well and I can use telepathy and telekinesis. Now you understand why I'm a threat and wanted dead.

ME= I have black long hair that changes from curly to dead straight, that is not under my control and it also changes to the colour orange when I'm angry and red when I'm super pissed off and to violet when I use a good amount of magic. I have a good body, fair skin, dark brown eyes that turn to green or orange cat eyes after I shape shift to a cat and violet when I turn to a wolf and red when I mad, I usually wear dark cloths, I'm not a girly girl. I was born August 8th 1993, when the red moon was high in the sky exactly at midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning**

Now the story of my terrible, crazy, super natural life from the beginning of it all.

I Elizabeth Midnight Katherine Diamond-Heart the name both my parents gave me at birth. I was the last child to be born. The child that caused my mother's death during birth. My father hated me because of it and therefor never accepted me as his daughter.

My brothers James eight years older than me and Jason five years older than me, they never stopped loving me, they said I looked like our mother and had her piercing eyes that dug deep into your soul. They treated me the best way anyone could, with so much love and affection. They both shifted at thirteen years of age but I changed at eight the same time with my brother Jason. I wasn't allowed in the pack because of my father and he told me to never shift but I was stubborn and didn't care because he never cared so his words didn't matter to me what so ever. I shifted and practised and my brothers taught me in secret.

I was usually a loner, locked in my room or grounded for doing something I never did, no family member or pack members really new me except my brothers and most feared me for a reason I never understood until I was thirteen and I got my powers.

I was wild and out of control, I was so powerful because of my mother's bloodline. I didn't have help or training and never learned properly how to suppress it. My father locked me in the basement and my brothers couldn't see nor speak to me. They disagreed with my father and was punished for trying to see me.

I practised my magic and soon learned how to control them. One day I heard a noise up stairs there was arguing and shouts, then a loud cry of pain and a thump on the floor above me. Out of my curiosity I used my magic to unlock the chains that sealed me and went to the surface. There I found my father on the ground covered in blood, with blood all over the room and the white table cloth. There was no heart- beat, and as much as I hated him, I ran to try and help him, but it was already over, I had gotten blood all over me and my dirty white dress.

Pack members came walking through the door and saw me and immediately presumed I killed him and beat me to my bones and threw me into basement where I laid in a ball crying for my brothers but they weren't home, they were out on patrol.

When my brothers had returned there was a day full of arguments and all I ever heard was "KILL HER, THAT FILTHY WITCH, SHE SHOULD BE HUNGED OR EVEN BURNT" but my brother James being next in line for the title of chief had a big say. Although his word meant a lot all he could have gotten them to do was banish me, he knew as much as I hated father I wouldn't have ever killed him. Five men emerged by the opening of the basement, walked towards me and grabbed me by my hair, giving me a splitting head ache, I screamed at the top of my voice but they slapped me quiet, my face had now become red because of all the slapping, they dragged me up the stairs and out the house, I felt eyes on me that were full of hatred and the want to kill but I didn't look anyone in the eye fearing I might accidently kill one of them. They dragged me all the way to the border of our land with everyone following, they all wanted to see me get banished for a long time.

I was thrown over the border, I didn't even get to see my brothers or say a word but one thing I saw was my grandfather, Fang looking at me with his faded blue eyes once a sky-blue, I saw pity, mercy, sadness, sorrow, worry and love in them, I even saw a tear slide down his wrinkled face and he mouthed to me be safe Katherine, I knew him a little and he was nice to me but I never expected this especially since I became a witch everyone hated me even if we had never even met. I felt my eyes begin to swell with crystal clear tears ready to over flow and flood my face, then all my feeling rushed to my head and my hair turned straight and red with anger, the heat my body was giving off evaporated my tears making my eyes dry again. Everyone getting ready for a fight and waiting for me to explode like a bomb ticking away.

As I stood at the border, dark clouds came to overcome the once blue, clear, beautiful sky, rain poured and beat onto my shoulders, lightning struck crashing down towards the earth, thunder roared disrupting my silent thoughts and wind thrashing the trees carried a howl of pain and sadness from the distance, it must have been my brother, that only angered me more thinking I'd have to leave Jason behind, the ground started to shake with a rumble and the rain beat harder. The pack members phased, then I looked up, my eyes red with hatred and lust to kill, I searched the souls of each wolf before me, I saw fear and need to protect but most of all hatred, they then leapt forward and with that I back flipped elegantly and shifted into a white fur coloured wolf which my brothers called a sign of HOPE, ripping my blood stained dress to strips of useless fabric. I landed like a pro on all four paws, shocking the pack. As I entered their thoughts they all froze on the spot in their fighting stances. "I will leave without a fight do not worry but I just have one thing to say, there is a traitor in this family and he or she will destroy the pack and it is not me, so be aware and may you all be dear hearts and tell my brothers I love them " and I turned to leave when a voice entered my thoughts "Don't ever come back you piece of filth" I laughed "Never will, never want too and who are calling filth you whore, Miranda" I growled back and with that I ran off, I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do, but I ran and ran, my muscles tightening with every push, it felt good to let my legs stretch, I felt the power, adrenalin, my heart beating out of my chest, my mouth hanging open letting a long pink tongue taste the wind that was hitting my face, trees flashing by, the cool air calming my nerves and the anger started to fade away. I didn't know where I was but I found a cave that wasn't occupied, it was small and covered in moss and dark on the inside but warm and cosy, so I went to rest and I didn't shift back to my frail human form I felt more protected this way and I wasn't gonna let anyone put me on chains again especially not them, my terrible family, if only we weren't blood related they would be as dead as the rocks beneath my snow white paws. I let my head rest on the cool surface of the dirt, curled up into a tiny ball and let my heavy eyelids shut, falling into a deep slumber after my long tiring trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3=A Reason To Live**

I woke up alert as ever and quick on my feet, my stomach roared like a lion, I was really hungry, I walked out of the cave with little 'pitter patters' of my paws against the hard earth. The sun light brightly shining through the tree branches full of beautiful green leaves[it must have been about mid-day] the air still cool with a light breeze passing making the trees and leaves shake making sounds like a rattle. I could hear light splashes of water against rocks, I took a sniff, and it was so refreshing I had to follow the scent. I was lead to a small stream of crystal clear water that the sun lit, I walked over and started drinking the lovely tasting water that gave me a burst of energy, it was like being on drugs, I was going high over the clouds with this water. After I had drank my fill I finally noticed the white wolf with violet eyes that both my brothers had, it made me remember my loved ones, I started to feel lonely and depressed, over whelmed that I would never see them ever again, tears were swelling in my eyes [if a wolf could cry] I sat on my two back legs with my head hung low and began to whimper.

I had no home, no friends, no family, I was all alone, probably lost, what would happen to my brothers, are they okay? Are they worried about me? Well they shouldn't be because I can more than take care of myself but what do I do now, why do I live? What is my reason for life?

I was still hungry and soon hunted down a deer from a nearby field, after I ate it was nearly night and you could barely see the sun, perfect I love staying up at night I could hopefully find a good place to call home.

I ran off away from home, I wondered everywhere but nowhere suited me. From running for one night became running for a day which became running for over a month, and nowhere was good, there was either to many vampire scents or a male wolf scent and I didn't want to fight.

I don't know where I was today but it had tall trees with dark green leaves and no snow like home so that proved I travelled really far, I sat on the edge of the bank with water flowing over my tail, I looked at the blue sky that I could barely see through all the towering trees, looking for an answer, a sign, anything but nothing not even a cloud. I sighed a wolf's sigh and dropped my head on my paws with my ears down at the side of my big head. Then a sound a mile away interrupted my silent thoughts, it was running of feat that were really fast but then I heard the padding of paws, the wind blew from that direction and all I smelled was the rotten frozen flesh of a vampires. I stood up immediately, I was ready to run, I would avoid a fight for as long as possible but they were too close, If could smell them they could more than smell my earthy dog scent that they hated. The sounds were louder and I could smell them clearly but also a wolf to my surprise, then it clicked to me they were hunting down a wolf, damn, poor thing maybe I should help, NO my conscience screamed at me, I should run, I could get away but it was too late before I could run two feet three female vampires with black long glossy, curly hair, orange hungry eyes, red lips and in black old time dresses that went to their feet, jumped in-front of me from the nearby bushes blocking my escape route, by the time I turned around to run the other way I was already surrounded by five vampires in total, two male blonds in dress shirts covered in blood and black pants, one that had a smug smile was holding a fearful small black wolf with white paws by its neck in a firm grip.

"Well guys seems we can have some more fun with this one" a short red eyed woman said while looking at me with her eyes going wild like a poor man getting gold.

I let out a loud growl and bending low, snarling at their feet, waiting for them to make the first move. The male with his hands free sprang towards me, I dodged quick as light but was then jumped by the three other women, I swiftly rolled under a fallen tree and flipped backwards avoiding their every move. They were beginning to get frustrated and they hissed showing off their sharp, long, white fangs. Then the man holding the wild wolf captive spoke up, all went still.

"She must be a shifter" he exclaimed in excitement, "That explains your swiftness and elegant moves" he said towards me. I didn't look at him, I was focusing waiting for one of the vampires to make a move.

"We'd leave her, it seems she doesn't mean us harm, plus I don't want trouble with her pack" he said to the others who seemed to be considering what was being said. '_Great, I can go free, what luck I have.' _I thought to myself '_but what about the poor wolf, I can't just leave it to an unfair death' _I was now in a pickle 'what should I do?'

The group of vampires started walking away but I growled and stood up tall and straight with my head held high, my eyes piercing into their cold ones. I then looked to the fearful wolf, it really needed help, I couldn't walk away.

The leader already guessed my thoughts, "So you want the puppy huh?" he almost whispered, I gave a little snarl that answered his question with a 'yes'. "No can do, she has caused us too much trouble for us to just let her go without a fight" he said while tightening his grip on the wolf's neck, making her whimper and try to squirm out of his hold, with no success. '_Great now I pity it and I'm gonna fight, risking my life for a dog, damn, I hate my good heart and soul' _I shifted from paw to paw then crouched down low and let out a warning growl assuring them a fight was about to take place.

They all sighed then sprang at me for the second time, I dodged to the left, jumping over a vampire and onto another bloodsucker and bit down on its neck hard, feeling the cold flesh and iron hard bones crunch under my powerful jaw. I twisted my head ripping off the females head and sent it flying towards a blond man, who looked like he no longer had any sort of mercy for me. Another female tried to jump me but failed, then the other male and female jumped from above shocking me, I had barely been able to avoid their powerful punches as I rolled to the side, only to get myself closer to the other brunette, I had gotten on my four feet in time to jump onto a tree and bounce off into a clearing. In less than a second I was surrounded by the remaining three with free hands '_ boy do I know how to get myself killed' _I growled to myself in anger and frustration.

It was my turn to make the first move, so I got serious and put all my attention onto the female with bright red eyes, she seemed to be the most threat to me, If I took her down the others should be simple enough. I ran straight towards her with great speed that light can't begin to compare to, shocking all around me, I guess they didn't expect me to go first, '_sorry to break it to you but I love going first, it lets me decide how the match goes' _I said in my head, I shocked her enough to be able to get her shoulder but she was good enough to dodge my bite to the neck, I was right about her being tougher than the others but at least she was now weakened. As I clamped her shoulder blade she shrieked in pain making my ears hurt but I didn't let go until she had hit the ground, giving me the chance to flip over her and focus on the others for a second. They were already up to my face by the time I turned, I was too slow, I got one good punch in my chin, the force made my body flip over and fly into a tree snapping it in two. I got up and shook my head a little, I could feel it fractured, and the tiny pieces of wood splinters on my back were uncomfortable and distracting me from my enemies. '_Perfect, three to one, the one is getting really tired, why did I even bother, I mean five against one, what were you thinking Anna! You most definitely can't walk away now that you killed a valid member of their group. YOU'RE SCREWED!'_ I screamed to myself, '_I have to end this quick or this is all over, everything will be all over, everything my brothers have ever done for me will be over, NOW FIGHT' _**I **mademyself see what I had to live for, my brothers, my everything, they wouldn't want me to give up, they'd want me to die with a good fight.Then it came tome, my months nearly a year of personal magic training, let's see how good I actually am, with that thought, I turned into my frail human form with slight pain in my chin, I gave a little grunt pushing the feelings of pain away, I stood wobbly on my two feet for the first time in months, my bare body showing and white creamy smooth skin glistening from the small ray of sun shining through, I stood leaning slightly on the broken tree, my long black hair covering most of me all the way down to my thighs and my violet eyes with little spots of silver stared into the terrible souls of those before me.

They all looked at me shocked even the wolf had a confused looked etched over its face like a human. "It's time to end this" is said coldly, the vampires laughed, I bent to the ground silently without them evening knowing of my movement, I touched the dry, dark brown dirt, feeling the grainy like tiny objects at my fingertips. I closed my eyes slowly and focus all my energy into making my fingers hot, not long until small flames lit at my finger nails, at that moment all the laughing stopped leaving deafening silence that was like a soothing sound to my ears, I put more energy into it and the ground by my hand lit into a fiery red flame, I opened my eyes with a very serious look on my face, as I stood and the flames spread quickly, much quicker than I even expected and formed a circular wall of flames around us all. The blond dropped the wolf out of pure fear, his face got pale just like everyone else's, without a second thought the wolf had ran to my side and was ducking behind my legs, I slowly lift my hand, my eyes still locked with theirs, then the blond whispered so softly I could barely make out what he said '**witch' ,**I knew what he said was true, I just raised my hand and pointed I my finger that now had a really long, dirty nail and whispered 'enfalamar', all the flames around us quickly did as it was toldand enclosed the vampires, then withtheclosing of my palm the flames fell onto them with a crash of fiery red, orange andyellow, I heard their agonising screams or more like screeches, I nearly covered my ears it was horrifying, the flames eventually ran out and left behind nothing but black hard soil. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, thank god it worked, fire was the easiest of the elements I could control and summon with ease, however I was beat and needed sleep, I fell to my knees with a thud, it all went black, all I could hear was the wind whistle softly and warm breath by my neck but I couldn't move and soon I felt nor heard anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4=Sisters for life**

My eyes fluttered open, only to get blinded by a bright light; I quickly shut them tight and brought my hands to cover my eyes. I sat up using one hand to lift my tired body that was now starving, I smelt some sort of meat being burnt, my stomach turned with hunger and my mouth started to water, I needed to eat so I decided without a first thought to get up and eat whatever it was. I used my hand and pressed down on the soft surface beneath me, I now realised I was in a bed of sponge and covered in a light cloth for a blanket or was it probably for clothing, either one. I looked around curiously, I noticed I was in a small room with walls made of uneven wood that still had a smell that said it was freshly cut, and there was a small window at the top of the short ceiling which was letting the sunlight in right onto my face. The room had little furniture, it had a small one person bed which I was still on, a small round wood table at the side of the bed, a small light brown wooden cupboard, wooden chair next to a shelf of books that had no title and looked super old, I must have been in a cottage, it still smelled like I was in the woods but I wasn't sure.

I flipped my legs over the side of the bed silently and got up while wrapping the cloth around my chest and making a small knot, I must have looked like a poor person in a pillow case and messy hair that had about a thousand tangles. I walked slowly and unsurely, I made little to no sound with my bare feet as I made my way to a small door that was leading to the smell of food that I really wanted to stuff my mouth with. I pushed the small wooden door that had no knob, it opened easily with a creek, and more sunlight hit my face like cold water in the morning except it was rather warm and blinding. My hand instantly came to my face trying not to my eyesight; I made slow steps while moving out of the sun lights reach, I finally got chance to see where I was, it was yet another room of wood, and hand-made furniture, it was bigger than the room I had just left and had a small bonfire in a corner where a piece of dear seemed to be roasting [weird], I looked around more, there were two chairs around a small dark brown table that was nicely cut, more shelves of books, a small somewhat fire place opposite of me, and a bear fur rug, I had to say the place was very peasant like but yet it seemed sophisticated, totally weird.

I heard soft footsteps approach from behind me, I turned around quickly and on guard, only to be met by the grey eyes of the wolf I saved before, now everything came flooding back to me that I almost got a head ache, I remember the fight and soft whimpers of the wolf also the word the vampire hissed at me, I believe it was 'witch'. I was shocked and for a second I thought my heart froze and then got jump started, the wolf eyes no longer belonged to a wolf but a human girl, who in my words was way younger than me. What was a little girl doing in a small cottage in the middle of the forest all by herself, if you exclude me? She looked at most 10 years of age, she was about four feet, had dark long dead straight hair that had a beautiful glossy shine to it, I could barely see her face that I could tell she tried to hide so much, she wore a long black skirt that could more than pass for a thrown away curtain[it probably was], a black tank top that was short which showed her flat, creamy fair skin stomach that was as smooth as you possibly could imagine, it was also tight on her now developing chest, she wore a star pendant with a deep red gem in the middle and her feet were just as lonely as mine were. She had a faint dog like scent with a hint of mint and lavender, it was actually rather pleasant ,yet a kind off disgusting mixture if you thought about it.

She looked up at me curiously while holding her hands together firmly, I could see she was frightened and wasn't sure if she should trust me. I kept searching those innocent grey orbs or probably even silver eyes, looking to find something but I didn't know what, then a light clicked in my head she was a witch, one, she had an amulet, two no family as far as I can see, three, lives away from man-kind and four, she could shape-shift, it was said that witches could shape-shift into an animal when they are strong enough, if this girl turned into a wolf then she must be strong. '_Hopefully she is grateful and wouldn't try to eat me' _a disturbing thought burst into my head but I shook those thought away, she seemed to innocent and afraid, I doubt she meant any harm.

"Hi" I said unsure of what to say. She looked taken aback and confused for some reason.

"hhh..iii" she stuttered and I swore she had shrunk back, making herself smaller than she was.

"Hey don't be shy, I'm not gonna hurt ya" I said with a calm, soothing voice and I fell to my knees so I could look up into those wondrous eyes. She looked back at me and searched my eyes, looking for something, after a few seconds she relaxed a little. I put my hands by her arms and gently squeezed them. "Are you the wolf I saved?" I asked although I basically knew the answer.

"Yy..ee..sss" she stuttered once again. I let out a little giggle, I just couldn't keep it in, she was so cute and adorable. She looked a little hurt and confused.

"oh I'm sorry, your just too cute" I said honestly. I suddenly changed the topic, "you are a witch aren't you" I pointed out while getting up of the ground while taking another look around the room, she must live here alone, there are no other signs of human life, "do you live here alone?" I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"yeah why,….. are you not a witch too?" she asked almost unsure and still in thought.

"Yes, yes I am, didn't you figure?" I replied to her question, while I walked over to a window on the far side of the semi-circular shaped room. "why don't you have a family?" I asked curiously.

"My mom and dad didn't want me after I accidentally threw my sister across the room, they were planning to give me to an orphanage, that's when I ran away, and I found here" she said while holding her head down, looking rather sad, '_I mean I would be sad to if the ones I trusted wanted to throw me away, oh wait the ones I trusted did throw me away, how can I forget.'_ Said the annoying, little voice in my head. I walked over to where she was and gently lifted her chin, making her look into my dark brown orbs of mystery '_well that's how James described my eyes'._

"Hey if they didn't want you then they didn't deserve you" I said trying to make her feel better,_ 'I don't think I did'._

"Why do I trust you?" she questioned me seriously and started to eye me down harshly, she was rather intimidating for a little girl; I mean I was more afraid of her than my father. "Why am I open with you, what spell are you using on me?" she said raising her voice and taking steps towards me while I moved further and further away from the pissed off kid, soon she started to point her finger at me which showed how long and dirty it was, '_exactly like mine_.'

"Wow hold up!" I said probably a little too harshly, which made her a step away and shrink back. '_Sheesh, one minute she's all high and mighty and the next she's a scared kid, she is so hard to comprehend" _I thought to myself. "One I don't know what the hell you are talking about, two I thought you were just naturally open, three I don't know spells…..so relax kiddo" I explained and walked over to a chair and sat to take in what was all happening to me.

"NO, you're lying, how did you summon and control fire?" she said frustrated and confused.

"I don't know, I just think and focus a lot and it comes to me just like all the other elements except fire is my strongest" I explained with honesty written all over my face.

"HUH! You must be one of those strong witches by blood, who are born with the ability to control all elements, I've read about your kind, you are very, no extremely rare" she said excited and wary at the same time.

"Eh" was all that came out my mouth.

"You know super powerful witches of history?" she asked while looking at me as if I was stupid, which I was if we were talking about witch history.

"Sorry but I know nothing about witches" I stated a fact.

"Really…..well how bout we help each other ?"

"What do you mean?"

_**A.N: i'm not sure if to continue this story, so please give me your advice. ;**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter5=Time flies before you know it **_

The sun shines through the towering trees above and makes the river water sparkle. I take a deep breath of fresh air then slowly exhale._ I can't believe it has been so long, Violet's all grown up. _ It has been about four years probably even five, I haven't really kept track. All this time Violet and I bonded and became best friends, sisters, twins, we became so close, we trained and studied magic and we became powerful witches together. I taught violet how to fight, she even got the gift of shifting at an early age, the animal she was chosen to be by spirit was a wolf, it worked out perfect for us both, she could now control air, water and earth with little effort as blinking an eye. We were both potion masters and could do healing spells and rituals while running a marathon _'exaggerating'_.

We met some of my family, my aunt Jenna to be exact and all the witches she adopted that are my close friends._ 'so much has changed'_ one thing that I most definitely didn't expect was to ever stop shifting but it wasn't anyone's fault I got bitten by a leech, causing me to be wounded and unable to shift without having the venom spread through my body and kill me, also resulting in me being unable to use as much magic as I used to but I'm still strong and feared by many,_ 'for reasons that I will never know'._

I was in the same forest where violet and I first met, I was passing through, I going to go visit/live with Violet by my aunt and her adoptive witch daughters. Violet and I separated about a year ago. I left her with Jenna, to live in a house and get an education while I studied to get my scholarships and diplomas etc. now I was returning finally after so long. It pained me to be away from my sister, she is so dare to me, she is the reason I live, without her I'd have no reason to stay in this world much longer than five seconds.

Well to update you I studied, history, literature, engineering, math of course, English, computer science/IT, of course with my awesome brain I excelled in all '_well not all but most'_. My career is being a mechanic at the moment, I love cars, I own a black motorcycle and my bank account is, let us just say really good since I worked like the dog I am and out of luck I won the lottery,_ YIPPY 'out of luck, yeah right, note my sarcasm'. _As you have heard I do not shift shape into anything, nor do I use magic unless absolutely necessary meaning life or death situations eg: blood hungry vampire out to suck me dry= MAGIC, but highly unlikely these present days.

I met Jenna about a year after violet and I met, we still lived in the woods like animals and looked like a bunch of crazy women with our frizzy hair and herbs and spices being burnt smoking out the entire area within a mile radius. I was in town getting some supplies; I only went to town once a year. That was when I met Jenna, we had a connection immediately like we knew we were family and we could trust each other. I got along easily with her adoptive witch daughters as well as violet did, immediately we were all family, Jenna offered to take us in and we accepted with little thought.

I am now 17 years old, in 3 months I will be 18 but I probably look like 19 years = me being able to have a fake ID._ Yes!_

Now I'm on my way to living with my family and I just can't wait to see my dear sister.

_**A.N:**_** hey all those who read, I am trying to continue this fiction, if you have any suggestions please PM me or review. I like knowing your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6=Forks**

It was raining cats and dogs; I had instantly regretted walking miles to wherever this so called 'knives' was. At the moment I was walking down a road surrounded by tall trees that were a shade of dark green. I could have barely seen ten feet in front of me, '_this has to be a hurricane or some huge natural disaster that I have never heard of,' _said the oh so lovely voice that lives in my brain.

I had to admit I was tired but I wasn't going to sit on the side of the road, _was i? _I continued walking lazily, not bothering to try and see where I was going, I also regret doing that because; ….Bam! I fall to the ground hitting my but hard and my head throbbing. _' great I walk head first into a rock, that's what you get for being stupid lazy teen' _said the oh so caring voice in head.

"Ow" I moaned, '_damn that hurt'_

My eyes fluttered open causing pain in my head. I struggled to see through all the rain what I had possibly walked into that was so rock hard. There stood in front of me was a boy/ man. He was Native American, from what I could see; he had short brown/black hair, and no shirt which gave me a good view of his sculptured upper body. His face looked youthful, like a teenager, unlike his man like body.

"oh I'm sorry are you okay miss?" he asked sincerely while bending down to pick me up.

"Um yeah" I said not convincing anyone.

"Here let me carry you home, where do you live?" he asked curiously.

'_oh no, he must be some sort of rapist, robber or kidnapper that is why he wants to know where I live, god I need to get away from him, what should I do, great he's looking at me like I'm crazy, say or do something Anne! RUN NOW WHILE I CAN!' _so I did just as my instincts told me, I ran full speed away from him screaming my head off like a psychotic person. _'Wow what a great first impression I've made for the locals.' _I guess I must have hit my head really hard on that boy-man's chest because I have officially gone loco in my head.

Before I knew what I was doing I had already ran into the woods, now I am currently …Lost! WELL isn't this just wonderful. I am in the middle of nowhere friggin Spoonsville or is it Knives. OH Well, I guess I'm just gonna die here or I can be a genius and use my magic to find a way out of here, well guess what I'm not a genius so I'm gonna die a slow painful death. Yawn, well I might as well sleep while I can.

I walked over to a tree that I could climb and slept in it.

_**A.N;**_** HEY REVIEWS! ;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7= Rapist/Robbers/Kidnappers**

I woke up to cool misty air and a dull lighting in the woods due to the little sunlight that made it past the clouds and the trees' shade. I stretched and yawned before jumping down from the tree onto the moist dirt.

'_Now, where am I again…right, the woods in Knives, how exactly do I get out of here hmmm? I guess I should just try walking around'_ I said to myself.

With that thought in mind, I began to walk in no specific direction, after a few minutes I had learned to enjoy the wonderful, full of life place I was in at the moment. The woods was calm and silent but I could sense all the energy that each life form possessed, just the feel of the large amount of energy had me going crazy. It was like a drug to me, my rate increased and my body was on full alert. I wanted to run and skip but I refrained. I knew that I shouldn't get lost in the magic around me or I might actually lose it. I t was weird though, I had never been in a forest or woods that was filled with so much life but yet still looked so…dead and boring.

I dismissed everything I focused and finding my way home. I was so happy to be able to see my sister again after so long, I really missed having her presence around me. She was such a calm person that I always felt at ease when I was around her.

I kept walking aimlessly for about half an hour with nothing on my mind, just being calm and basking in the exhilarating feeling of being in the woods.

"Bam!" _'ow not again'_ I screamed in my head.

"Ow! What the hell!" I continued screaming but this time aloud. _'I swear there is something wrong with me, how the hell do I manage to keep walking into things' _all this going through my mind as I got off the ground rubbing my head with one hand and the other trying to sooth myaching but.

After what seemed like forever I finally looked up to see what I could have possibly hit my head on, and there they were, six humongous men that passed my height by far. They were all looking at me like I was a different species then, to my surprise I saw, guess who…rapist/kidnapper/robber guy from yesterday. I froze as my mind made the connection that all these men were about to abduct me. '_No Anna you are crazy, stop freaking out, you're just paranoid, they must be locals' _the side of me with some sanity said.

'_No, they are here to take you and do terrible things to you' _argued the psychotic side of me.

Then it was just me left to decide if I should run and scream for help although the possibility of me escaping them were very little, I still had to make an effort, or I could go all witch bitch on them but then I would be using magic and I'm not supposed to for many good reasons. Then I had a plan, I would run and scream first and if they caught me only then would I give them a piece of my rage. With my mind made up I gave one last look at the unsure, confused faces of the men and turned on my heel and spun off at full speed while screaming louder than a women giving birth. I ran and ran past what seemed like thousands of trees until I finally ran onto the backyard of someone's house.

'_I wonder if I lost them. And whose place could this be? I hope it's not another psychopath man like the ones I've seen recently' _

I made my way up to the front door, still out of breath and heaving, my heart still pounding like a thousand African drums but I still knocked the door. I heard scurrying of feet then the door swung open revealing my sister all grown up and still having her long black hair hiding her face.

I grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug immediately; she hugged back with just as much force.

"Anna, you've finally made it" Violet said while leading me inside.

"Oh, you won't believe how much longer getting her took than I expected" I said partially out of breath.

"So how have you been and I don't mean to be rude but you look like you just ran through the Amazon" she said while looking up and down me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I know, just forget it but did you know that there are a lot of scary looking people here?" I asked with no emotion on my face.

"What!" she shouted nearly breaking all the glasses with her voice.

A/N: reviews please tell me what you think but please refrain from swearing. Sorry I know it's kind of short but bear with me. Review and thanks to whoever is even reading this will try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8= Dripping Wet**_

Yesterday I had finally made it home, I was so happy and I finally had a good bed to sleep in. I walked down stairs after sleeping in for half the day. It was nice to not have to have a job but always good to but I am lazy, so no job for me because I have enough money at the moment. I walked into the kitchen and made some nice strong black coffee.

I drank it in peace and quiet out on the porch; everything was going well until I saw one of the men walking up the road, shirtless as I last him, all hot and sweaty, I kind of wanted to jump him because he looked so sexy. Wait no what are you thinking he's psychotic but hot none the less. Wait hide he's coming this way!

I quickly ran back into the house and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Did I lock the front door? I can't remember. Why did everyone have to leave me on my first day here alone?

"Miss Jenna, Are you home?" I heard a deep voice call from outside. "We came to fix the bathroom door for you" someone else explained. Shit she told them to come here and fix the door. Wait the door, the bathroom door! I checked the door, although I had locked it, it was still open, shit!

"oh SHIT!" I said out loud, apparently too loud.

"Miss Jenna, is that you? Are you okay? We're coming in" the same gravelly voice continued. Damn they came into the house, what do I do? I panicked and started looking around for a window to escape through. Ah ha I found it. It was above the shower, so I went into the shower and climbed up on the side of the tub, trying to reach the window. My hands were a few centimetres away when I heard footsteps outside the bathroom door. My heart beat increased and I was panicking more than ever.

What would happen if they found me? Oh God help me. I don't know what happened but I somehow managed turn on the shower, resulting in myself being soaked and slipping, then falling to the tile floor, breaking my ass.

"Ow" I said barely able to whisper out my pain. The water was blasting me in my face and drowning my eye sight. I ended up swallowing quite a lot of water before I was able to get to my feet.

"Miss Jenna is you in there?" said an unsure voice just behind the door of the small bathroom.

"Uh yea" I said softly, that I was surprised that I even heard myself.

"Um well we're here" he said like obviously.

"I realised dear, um I'm a little busy right now" I told him trying to make my voice as singsongish as Jenna's while trying to turn off the water. {A.N songish isn't a word, I know :)}

"Oh okay, um would you like us to come by later?" asked a sweet innocent voice.

"Uhh" my voice was cut off by the sound of Jenna saying "Anne I'm home" all sweet and singsong. Oh shit, all went silent.

"Oh hey guys came to fix the door?" said Jenna's voice outside the bathroom door.

"Miss Jenna?" I heard a chorus of shocked, confused male voices. Finally I found the knob that turns off the shower, perfect timing, not. I heard a sigh from outside and immediately knew that it was Aunt Jenna. Knock. Knock.

"Yes" I answered like I didn't know it was her.

"Get out the bathroom Anne" she told me, "When she gets out go right ahead and after I will have lunch ready so feel free to eat with us" this was directed to them.

"Okay" said someone and then I heard footsteps going away from the door.

With that said I got out of the tub, dripping wet and flooding the once dry flooring of the bathroom. I opened the door to face five overgrown boys; the same ones from before, just great.

"Oh My God Anne!" I heard one of my cousins exclaim. I turned to the dyed red haired pale face, Martha.

"Don't ask" was all I said and walked off to get changed and ready for lunch with Jenna's psychopathic handy men.

_Time Lapse_

It was 5 p.m. and lunch had long gone by and they were all still here; laughing and carrying on like the rowdy bunch they are. All of my cousins we're here and no one besides Violet realised my discomfort.

"Anna chill they're normal trust me" she whispered to me. The guys all looked at me weirdly throughout the time that we were in the same room, but no one tried to talk to me. Guess I talked to early…

"Hi, I'm Seth, sorry if we scared you back in the woods, I know it must have looked weird but that's just normal for us" he tried to explain the reason why I saw them shirtless and in the middle of the woods yesterday.

"Uh huh" I said most definitely not convinced. I knew they were different, I just didn't know how quite yet. They smelt oddly familiar too. Hmm….

My phone rang in my pocket so I excused myself and went outside. The air was cool and the sun wasn't really in sight but you knew she was still up there beyond the grey clouds somewhere.

"Hello" I answered Aarian; he was a vampire that hunted vampires. I had met him a few years after I left Violet with Jenna. I was going to kill him but long story short, things turned around and he ended up saving my life.

"Hey Anne I know you said not to call you for a while but I got a roaming vampire that has been bring havoc to all near her, I wanted to know if you'd hunt her down since I got my hands full at the moment" he said to me with a hint of hope in his hoarse voice. He and I became buddies and best friends; he was also one of the people that I live for. He had connections with hunters and I helped him a while back when hunting down rogue vampires. So every once in a while he asks for assistance.

"Sorry bro I kind of just saw my sister only yesterday and I don't wanna walk out on her again so soon" I told him, actually sad, I would help him any day but this month, it was all just me and violet.

"Oh no, no worries spend time with your sister and give her all my best." He said sincerely. He was a nice a guy, a really nice guy, I wondered why I never hocked up with him but I'm not a relationships person and neither is he. We're better off as siblings and best buddies.

"K Aarian take care now and watch your head I don't want it getting bitten off now do we" I said to him with a smile on my face as I kicked around a pebble with my feet.

"Alright Midnight good night" with those last words exchanged he hung up. Sigh, the clouds had parted and one could see the setting sun that allows the moon to awaken once more.

_**A/N: please review adn tell me what you think. criticism is accepted but please refrain from swearing or uses of expletives.**_

_** Will update in about a week :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9= Setting Sun**

Yesterday was weird and embarrassing, since I had to be told a thousand times that they were not rapist, murders or kidnappers, but you can't blame me they so look that kind of role. Anyways the guys just laughed it off after understanding that their figure is what scared me and then they laughed more after they realised how I got wet in the bathroom yesterday any who… we're friends now but I'm still find something fishy and familiar about them but I just can't figure it out.

I got out of bed and went to my bathroom where I did the usual and got dressed in long white skirt, a white tank top, black ballet flats and my hair up in a messy bun. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find the men all here again, damn it, not again! I screamed in my head. I mean they're not that bad but they're not all my favourite either.

"Good morning miss" said a cheerful kid named Seth; he was sweet and I liked him the most but he could be a little annoying with his high spirits and super cheerfulness.

"Hi, not meaning to be rude but why the hell are you all here?" I questioned while pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Eating you guys out of all your food" answered a big guy that I believe was named Jared while stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"Well wasn't that obvious" I stated while grabbing an apple and biting into it, and chewing it rather loudly and not lady like.

"Hey we wanted to invite you guys to a bond fire on Friday night, the others already know but we wanted to invite you personally" said Seth with hopeful puppy dog eyes that you just couldn't say no to. I looked at him with my head sideways and in thinking and then sighed.

"Fine" I whispered reluctantly, they all immediately brightened after my response.

**Time Lapse**

It was Friday and I was getting dressed after showering for the bond fire on first beach in La Push. I put on; long sleeved burgundy cardigan that had orange flower patterns on the hems of the sleeves, long dark blue denim skinny jeans, a dark green tank top and my black and white high tops converse and my hair in a high pony tail with some strands falling in front of my face.

I grabbed my cell and put it in my back pocket before jogging down stairs and waiting for the others to get ready. I walked outside after telling Jenna that I would wait outside the house in the front yard.

The sun was setting and the place was lit by the orange rays that the sun was still giving off and the sky was a dull blue and some clouds were orange, pick and purple; it was all a beautiful sight. The birds were flying home and the squirrels hurrying up the trees before dark with their little nuts in hand. The wind blew my hair around gently and made me feel cool in my warm attire.

"Come on Anne let's go" called Violet form the car.

"Coming" I called back before running off to the black dirty, mud stained jeep and hopping in the back seat with my sister and cousins. Then we were off to first beach, driving pass thousands of tall, lush green trees that the little remains of the sun hid behind.

**Time Lapse**

We had arrived at the beach when the sun had set and the fire was going nicely. It had quite a few people here; some teenagers, adults, old people, I'm sure that the teens would stay back and party when the adults left, maybe I could join in. My cousins had all slit off but Violet stuck around with me. We were currently walking down the beach away from the people. I took off my shoe to feel the sand beneath my toes and touch the water every once in a while.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked me.

"Nothing much, killed a few vamps with Aarian and studied, worked, nothing interesting at all…how about you…any cute guys?" I teased her slightly. I could see her blush and try to hide her face from me that was when I smirked.

"So there is a guy…" I told her while wriggling my eyebrows at her resulting in her pushing me playfully while being totally embarrassed.

"Oh come on tell me" I urged her. She sighed giving into me…yes.

"Oh well…his name is Embry and…he's one of the guys" she told me warily, now my face went into a frown. "Wait I know you don't really like them but you just need to get to know them" she rushed at me, trying to stop me from jumping to conclusions. We had stopped walking now and I was serious.

"Violet, relax but I don't trust them, they seem…different in a not so good way. Just keep your eyes open" I warned her, already ready to beat everything out of that boy for my sister and if he dare hurt her I'll kill him in all seriousness. She sighed in relief and smiled at me. She came close to me and embraced me in a warm hug full of love. I quickly hugged her back with all of my strength.

"Come on let's go enjoy the party and break that boys head" I said with little enthusiasm. She just shook her head at me as we turned around and headed to the bright light of the fire that was sooo far away- didn't think we walked that far away, hmmm…

**A/N: okay I think I will be continuing this story so hopefully by next week I will update another chapter. Read and review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10= Red Head**

I was currently sitting on a log in front of the large fire that made my body extremely hot but I like it no matter how much it made me sweat. I stuffed my face with a burger and was sipping on a soft drink when one of the boys came and sat down next to me.

"Hey" he said to me awkwardly. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey" was my dull reply, after I responded he just seemed to not know what to say.

"I'm Embry" he said after about ten minutes of me just eating with my face. I swallowed the mouth full of food without chewing and looked at him in the eye; he seemed afraid of me or something.

"So you're Embry" I said to him while starring him down harshly. I could hear laughing behind us but I ignored them. Embry the poor kid looked like he could piss his pants any second now.

'Ye-aah-hhh" he stuttered softly. I turned away from him and stuck my hand out towards him.

"It's not a pleasure to meet the guy that is trying to get up my sister's skirt" I said not looking at him. More laughter was heard from far behind us. After a minute he scorching hot hand made contact with my equally hot body temperature. I was shocked for a sec but I ignored it. He had a good hand shake though as much as I hated to admit it.

"Am well…it's nice to meet the person who took care of the love of my life" he told me while he let go of my hand. I looked at him surprised that he even replied and smiled.

"Nice comeback…You're alright Embry" I said to him then got up from my seat and walked off to the direction where Violet should be.

TIME LAPSE

I got up this morning late because I got drunk and wasted last night. I felt like total shit with a terrible head ache that felt like someone pounding a nail into my head over and over. I moved slowly to the bathroom where I threw up any of last night's food and drinks that were left in my stomach. I washed my face and scrubbed my teeth till they were white and smelt normal.

I decided to take a nice shower and scrub all of the grime off of my body till I felt clean and fresh. I went to my room and changed into a long brown skirt and a dark green tank top with my wet hair loose and free down my back.

I walked through the deserted house into the kitchen where I made some coffee, a cheese sandwich and scrambled eggs. I ate and washed up all in silence. It was a nice day and the sun was up in the blue sky which was rare for Forks.

Squirrels danced under the trees, leaves soared threw the yard in the wind and birds chirped merrily. I inhaled and exhaled clean fresh air through the window. It was a lovely day, perfect for the beach. Oh the beach, I should go for a walk. Yes a walk.

I grabbed my cotton brown sweater and pulled it over my head then headed out the front door, on my way to the beach.

TIME LAPSE

I was now walking down the shore line of the beach with the wind blowing my now dry hair all around me. My hand wrapped around my frail form and my eyes set on the horizon. I was at peace which was rare.

I walked up and incline that lead to a cliff's edge where I stood and watched the horizon. It was a perfect view of the dark blue water and it was cool with the wind blowing my hair out of my face. I could smelt eh distinct smell of the ocean it was so delighting to me.

I was suddenly brought out my trance by the howling of a wolf. I knew what a werewolves howl sounded like and that was most definitely a werewolf. I turned around to face the woods where I'm sure I head it come from then in the blink of an eye, a red head vampire appeared in front of me. She lashed out at me however I dodged her but I dodged backwards and off the cliff falling to the cliffs rocky base. The red head jumped after me and I shot a flame ball at her that hit her in her shoulder. She shrieked in pain then I hit the waters hard, luckily I made myself dive before I belly flopped and killed myself or something.

I resurfaced with my lungs desperate for air. I was gasping and the waters were so rough. I accidently swallowed some water and began to choke then I saw the vampire and she was coming for me. I tried to swim away but because my focus was on her I got hit by a wave and went under.

I tried to no avail to reach the water's surface but only got pushed under and under until I couldn't hold on any more and all went black. I could have done more but I panicked and wasn't thinking straight…I should have never gotten drunk last night, or else this would have turned out differently…

Cough! Cough! My lungs hurt like hell and they felt on fire. My body was cold and numb and was hard to move. My eyes strained themselves to open after choking up what seemed to be buckets of sea water.

I felt something warm and hard on my left, holding me up. After I coughed for minutes I turned to see who the heater was. To my heart stopping surprise it was a russet skinned, black haired god like man with chocolate brown orbs that I would die looking into. My world had stopped and I felt like I was connected to him for all eternity. He starred at me in wonder. I heard a cough behind me and then another but I ignored them unlike the godly man who paid attention to them and turned away from me to looked at the interruption.

I turned around annoyed to see all of the rapist people, oh not them again! Embry smiled cheekily at me, oh how I just could slap that grin off his face…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11= How could I forget?**_

I was so confused and felt like total crap with my head pounding. I got up from my soft bed and walked over to my window. The sky was dark and filled with large grey black clouds that threatened to burst above our house. The wind was harsh and even bent some trees. I closed my window and locked it tight before walking back to my bed where I sat down and rubbed my temples in a soothing circular motion.

Knock! Knock! Came a sound from behind my white wooden door; someone was knocking on my door. "Come in" I said while lying down on my small bed. I heard the door creak open and close then soft footsteps nearing me.

"Hey, how you feeling?" the all too familiar voice of my sister asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a head ache" I said to her "So what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing really just…I'm going out with Embry tomorrow" she told me as if she was afraid of my disapproval.

"And you are telling me this why?" I asked her although I knew why.

She sighed loudly before saying "You know exactly why" then we shared silence.

"Fine but watch your back" I told her in all seriousness. I didn't trust those guys. She smiled at me and I swore that her entire body lit up.

"Thank you so much and don't worry I can handle anyone" she told me with so much confidence that I no longer worried for her sake.

TIME LAPSE

It was raining cats and dogs for the entire day yet still all of these girls find themselves out of the house but not me; I'm wrapped up in two blankets on the sofa and the worst thing is that current went so no TV for me. Sigh…I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap when suddenly I was taken out of my sleeping trance by loud knocking on the front door.

I opened my eyes and looked at the door, I froze and did nothing, hoping that who or whatever it was would just go away or disappear.

"I know that you're in there!" shouted a sexy voice that startled the shit out of me. I even jumped in my seat, my heart was racing and my palms were beginning to get sweaty. I slowly got off of the couch and tip toed to the door where I paused. I froze again with only my eyes moving from the peep hole to the door knob. Maybe I should open the door but maybe it's a murderer or rapist…

"Can you please open the door, its cold" those words brought me out of my crazy train of thoughts and I decided to gamble a bit so I just unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal a blur of russet skin and before I knew it the door was shut tight again and behind me stood the person that I hadn't yet got time to see. So it was a murderer…great…what do I do now?

I felt a hot rough hand hold my arm sending electric shocks throughout my body making my breath get caught in my throat. I closed my eyes and wished for this to all be a dream. My body was being gently pulled around to face my captor. My heart beat quickened and blood was rushing to my head. My face was gently caressed by the scorching hot hand but it felt calming. My captor lifted my face and that was when I abruptly opened my eyes to reveal the chocolate brown orbs of wonder that I had last seen yesterday.

He was breathing heavily and rain droplets cascaded down his face and bare chest. Oh his chest was marvellous to the point where I couldn't help but stare; after all his chest is at my direct eye level so it's not entirely my fault if I can't look at anywhere else.

"Hi" he said huskily to me with his hot breath tickling my neck. I shuddered at such close proximity.

"Hello… may I ask why you're here?" I asked after a while of silence that was making me go crazy.

"I…was…looking for…Jenna!" he said slowly and then exclaimed the name Jenna as if he wasn't sure as to why he really came here but I shrugged it off.

"Well she's not here" I told him the truth while I took a step away from him even though I liked the closeness.

"Oh well anyways…um" he didn't know what to say and I just looked up through my eye lashes at him curiously.

"I'm Jacob and you are?" he said changing the topic swiftly and smiling down at my small frail form.

"I'm Anne and you can come by tomorrow when Jenna is home" I told him while pulling open the door for him but h only closed the door back for me. Oh no…just when I thought he wasn't a rapist…

"Maybe I could stay till she gets back and give you some company" he told me with a bright smile that would make any girl melt. I wasn't sure about how to respond but somehow I managed to tell him yes and that I'd go get him a towel.

TIME LAPSE

It had been four hours since Jacob had arrived and it was my best four hours in Forks. He was so funny and I felt so at ease around him. The weird thing though was that when Jenna came he had nothing to tell her but I pushed that behind me. I had to say he was a nice guy even some one that I might date but being a witch stops me from doing that…sadly.

Jacob had just left and I took a bath. I walked to my room where I jumped onto my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest. I closed my eyes and was beginning to fall asleep until I was abruptly awaken for the second time today but this time it was from the sound of a wolf howling. Not just any wolf a werewolf…how could I forget… the red head and the wolf's howl…it's all coming back to me now. This isn't good I should tell Jenna.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12= New Home**_

I told Jenna about my discovery that wolves existed in La Push. She believed me but the real problem was finding out who the wolves were.

I sat on the porch sipping a cup of hot chocolate when I thought about having a place of my own. Maybe I could live a normal life and just relax maybe even meet someone, someone like Jake. Oh Jake he was such a great guy. He made me feel butterflies in my stomach, made my heart race and cheeks flush. No one has ever been able to do such things. I sighed. Maybe I should get a home. I should let Jenna get a little break I mean she takes care of so many people and I'm just an extra mouth to feed. That's it…I've decided to find my own place.

I got off of my seat swiftly and speed walked into the crowded house where I found a newspaper and looked for homes on sale. Lucky for me after five minutes I found what I was looking for; a small cabin in La Push for a god price that I could more than afford. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and a living room and it was already furnished.

"Hey Violet…how about I get my own place?" I asked for her opinion. She turned in her seat on the couch to look at me.

"Sure I guess that would be cool but where do you have in mind?" she asked me curiously. I had gained everyone's attention in the room now and they were all looking at me. I threw the newspaper at her and she caught it…she looked at the page and read about the cabin.

"It seems nice, why don't you call the owners now" she suggested to me. I walked over to the phone and dialled the number from the newspaper. Ring…Ring..Riing-

"Hello" answered a soft voice of a woman.

"Hello, I'm Anne and I would like to see the house you have for sale in La Push" I told her.

"Oh sure, when would you like to come by?" she asked me.

"Today if that would be fine" was my reply.

"Great my husband and I are at the cabin right now, so why don't you come on over" she told me happily.

"Okay, I guess I will see you in a bit…bye" I said with a smile on my face. I was actually thrilled and eager.

TIME LAPSE

Jenna had dropped me off at the cabin. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It had a wooden porch with two potted plants by the door and a welcome mat. Within a minute a woman swung opened the door. She was short and old with lots of wrinkles but grey her eyes were full of life.

"Hello, you must be Anne, I'm Jennifer, please come in" she invited me in without her smile faltering once.

The house was themed in the colour brown of all shades and tints. It all seemed homey and welcoming. There was a normal sized TV, coffee table, lamp, couch set and a bookshelf in the living room. I liked its simple design already and I wanted to live here. I turned to her with a smile.

"I like it already" I spoke honestly, this only made her smile widen.

"Lovely, now come see the rest of the place" she told me as she walked off to where I presumed to be the kitchen. It was simple; had a round wooden table, marble counter top, stove and oven, small fridge and a medium sized sink.

We then went to the two bedrooms; one was the master bedroom themed in the colour burgundy. It had a larger wardrobe and a king sized bed. I loved it…

The guest room was small but comfortable and the walls were painted blue and they had a one person bed, cupboard and work desk. It was so cute…

The bathroom was a good size for one person and it had a tub…I absolutely loved tubs.

After she showed me around she introduced me to her husband Mike. He was kind and always smiling as well.

"So how do you like it?" she asked worriedly.

"I love it so much, when can I move in?" I asked hyper.

"Well…today" she told me. I froze…today…yay!

"Great!" I said excitedly. I couldn't wait to leave that crowded house of Jenna's…I loved my sister but not to go through such torture.

"Here sign these and it will all be yours" she told me while handing me a set of papers that I skimmed through and signed quickly. I left to go home and pack so that I can move into my new home.

TIME LAPSE

I had packed and said my god byes and I love you-s to everyone. Jenna dropped me off at my new home and I began to unpack. I put away all of my clothing and I had brought over some food from Jenna's since I had no time to go to the grocery.

I sat in front of the TV cuddled up in blankets, eating chocolate ice-cream and watching some movie about demons that I wasn't really paying any attention to.

Tomorrow I would go and meet my neighbours and go for a trip to the grocery.

After I had eaten my I ice-cream and gotten tired, I went to my new room where I jumped on my bed and enjoyed the peace and quiet of my new home.

AN: thanks for all the support, hoped that you all enjoyed. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13= Never**_

I heard the sound of wood being knocked somewhere outside of my room so I went to inspect. I climbed out of bed and detangled myself from the bed sheets and tip toed out into the hall. The noise was coming from the door and I wondered who it could be…a rapist? Okay now I'm just obsessed.

I walked down the hallway noisily and to the door where I unlocked it and swung it open fearlessly to reveal the man of my dreams…Jacob. I immediately smiled and inhaled his woodsy scent. I then looked into his chocolate brown orbs and I felt a connection…like a spark that made my heart skip a beat.

He smiled down at me with his perfect white teeth on display. Then it struck me he was shirtless and not alone. There were three boys behind him…the same boys from the bond fire and one was all too favourite…Embry Call. They all smiled at me sincerely.

"Hey guys…Jacob what are you all doing here…at my home?" I asked slowly with my eyebrows raised at them all.

"Oh well we heard that someone moved in and we decided to welcome him or her but we didn't know it was you" the guy next to Embry explained. I nodded at them and was about to shut the door when a buff arm pushed open the door.

I looked to the owner of the arm, it was Jacob. I was curious as to what more he could have to say to me.

"Umm…anything else cause I'd really like to get back to my bed" I told them slightly harassed…I was never a morning person and never will be…unless it's to wake up to see Jake's face…oh snap out of it Anne he just some shirtless dud with a nice smile and a sense of humour.

Shirtless, why is he shirtless, why are they all shirtless?

"Why are you all shirtless? It's like freezing" I asked while rubbing my hands up and down my arms trying to keep myself warm since I was freezing in my skimpy little tank top and shorts.

"Umm" Jacob whispered while looking at his chest with his brows together in concentration, probably trying to make up an excuse…and that's when I saw it…the tattoo…they all had one on their arms and they were all shirtless and not affected by the cold. Oh no! That is impossible…but it makes sense they must be the wolves. They were there when chasing the vampire and Jake saved me from drowning.

Then the bulb in my head lit again. The reason I felt so connected to Jake was because he imprinted on me…but that was supposed to be a myth…imprinting doesn't exist, it was only a legend…a tribal tale, but what if it was true then Jake and I are supposed to be together for life…for life. We're soul mates…

"We're soul mates" I muttered to myself out loud without knowing. They all paused to look at me and I looked at them and then I looked into the eyes of my soul mate…they held care and loyalty towards me.

"Oh no" I said unhappily and tried to slam the door but someone's hand got in the way and jammed the door. I pushed as hard as I could but there was no way for me to win. The door swung open and I jumped back in fear.

"Get out you monsters and you stay away from my sister…she would want nothing to do with creatures such as yourselves!" I shouted at them and tried to push them out. They all held confused and startled expressions.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jacob shouted at me and grabbed me by my wrists. I tried to escape his hold to no avail. I struggled but couldn't win against his strength.

"I know what you all are and I don't care if we are supposed to be soul mates. I don't ever want to see you again! Stay away from me!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. After what happened years ago…it left a mark on me…I hated wolves now even if I had the blood of one running through my veins I still hated them. They all stopped moving and so did I. my breathing were uneven and my body felt weak. I huffed out air as I tried to calm down. Jacob slowly let go of my hands and backed away from me.

"How do you know?" he asked me serious and in a harsh tone.

"Let's say I've had some past encounters" I replied not looking at him.

"So you know that we are werewolves and about the imprint" he stated out loud.

"Yes" was my whispered reply.

"Well as much as I would love to rewind all the way back to the day I met you…I can't so we have to deal with it. So suck it up and I'll see you tomorrow" he said more like ordered me to meet him tomorrow.

With those last words he left and closed the door silently behind him. I hate my life at the moment. Now I have to see him and I know that imprints must be with each other or else they get sick and could die.

I fell to my knees after my feet gave out under my weight. I felt like the world had collapsed on me. Tears filled my eyes and silently trickled down my smooth face. I tried to run from my past for my entire life but here it comes right back in my face…all about wolves…packs.

Why me? Why does the universe hate me? All I ever wanted was a normal life for me and Violet but I never get what I want. Never…

**AN. Thanks for all the supporters and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14= Theory**_

My heels click clacked on the old pavement as I walked hastily to the diner where I'd find Violet working. I wanted her to know the truth about her certain friend Embry. She needs to know and I would make sure that she knew. Then the thought of Embry having imprinted on my sister crossed my mind making me feel like I had just gotten hit in the gut.

I stopped walking and thought about if that was possible…and very well might be true. I turned around swiftly and decided to find out if my theory was right. My heels noisily click clacked as I speed walked back to where I'd just come from.

Where could I find the wolves? I don't know but I would start in the woods first. I got off of the pavement and crossed the deserted road. I took a sharp turned down into a narrow mud trail that led to some house. Lush green trees towered over me on either side of my small form.

I looked behind me to check and see if anyone was around before I vanished into the dark recesses of the woods. The atmosphere immediately changed; it was a lot cooler and darker than out in the open road. It was deadly silent but I could feel the energy of living things all around me.

I walked randomly in the woods observing several tall trees that all seemed to look the same. I snapped twigs under my feet with every step that I took. I paused suddenly when I got the feeling of something or someone watching me. I took a deep breath before I turned around to find a shirtless Embry in only a pair of cut offs with uncombed hair and his hands tucked into his pockets. He looked at me with a blank expression on his face. I looked back at him with my eyes full of hate for the guy that would steal my only sister away from me.

"What you doin out here…it's not safe" he told me care freely.

"Looking for you" I answered him back. He didn't seem shocked by my answer, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you imprint on my sister?" I asked already knowing that the answer would be yes.

"Yes" he said with a smile that only angered me. I gritted my teeth, fisted my hands and tightened my eyes shut as my breathing became uneven. I inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to calm myself. After what seemed to be hours I finally relaxed. At least she'll have a protector… I sighed then looked back at him.

He was leaning on the bark of one of the billion trees. He was calm and relaxed…the totally opposite of how I felt.

"I know that I'm not exactly your favourite but…I care for your sister a lot, she's my everything…my life, my soul-" he kept on going on about how much she meant to him but I cut him off.

"I know your centre of the universe, your world and so on and so on" I said agitated.

"You know that you'll have to be with Jacob right? Its destiny" he told me in all seriousness.

"I know" I whispered softly…tired and fed up of all the shit in my life. He sighed loudly and rubbed his hand down his face in frustration. An ear splitting howl echoed throughout the forest and Embry was up and on alert before I even realised that it was a wolf's howl.

"You need to get out of here immediately…NOW!" he shouted at me urgently.

"Why?" I asked calmly knowing that I could take on anything.

"Because_" he tried to explain to me but he suddenly looked to his right and sniffed the air. Suddenly he burst into the large animal that he is. His pants shredded into tiny pieces that littered the moist forest floor. He gave me one last look that begged me to run.

My heart was racing and I could tell that something serious was happening. I saw the fear and urgency in his eyes and I just couldn't ignore it so I ran. I jumped over fallen logs and dodged roots on the floor that I threated to trip over. I could hear the growls and snapping of jaws further behind me, this only made me push harder to run faster, and it was damn hard to run in heels and even more of a challenge in the muddy ground.

I skidded to a halt as I heard the yelp from a dog or in this case wolf. The sound came from where I had left and I felt like I should go back. I turned my head around to try and see anything. All I saw was trees, bushes and rocks.

My heart beat quickened and I became alert when the sudden feeling of death hit me…it was a vampire; I always get the feeling of cold and dead whenever a vampire is near. I looked left and right slowly and carefully waiting for him or her to make his or her appearance.

Then I saw her…the red head from not too long ago. It seems that the pack has been having trouble with this one since she isn't already dead shows that she is a threat. She tilted her head slightly with a smirk plastered on her pale skinned face.

I wasted no time in summoning my magic and blasting fire at her. She dodged it elegantly before darting off past me. It seems that she had no time for a fight and I understand why since an entire pack of wolves stood not too far away from me.

Three wolves darted after her while three stayed behind and looked at me curiously. I recognised one as Embry…he seemed wounded and had blood on his front paw. The next one was huge and totally black. He held and air of authority and looked at me with suspicion and finally the last one…he had a russet coloured fur and the all too familiar chocolate orbs of wonder and mystery…Jacob.

The wolves shared a look before Embry and the leader ran off to where the red head had last seen to have gone. Jacob stayed behind and slowly made his way over to me. His eyes held nothing for me and that hurt a little but I shrugged such feelings away.

We shared a few seconds with each other before I turned my back on him and walked away hopefully in the direction of home.

**A/N: so sorry for not updating in such a long time but I was extremely busy with school work and exams. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter…REVIEW!**


End file.
